Confianza
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: Confiaría en ti para cualquier cosa hasta para lo imposible. Si tú confías, yo también. Yaoi, one-shot, RikuxSora.


- ... diálogos

- '...' pensamientos 

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Confianza**_**".**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_

∞ **Genero**: Shonen-ai, one-shot, romance.

∞ **Parejas: RikuxSora.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes de Kingdom Hearts me pertenece, son propiedad de Disney y de Squaresoft, hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por diversión y no obtengo nada a cambio... y si Disney supiera lo que hago con sus lindos personajes, poco le importaría si no gano nada, aun así ellos querrían lincharme xD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**CoNfIaNzA**_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, 

_**Confianza**_: Esperanza firme que se tiene de una persona o cosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**L**a noche ya había caído y la tranquilidad era palpable en cualquier parte. La luna y las estrellas se reflejaban de forma completamente maravillosa y casi hasta etérea sobre el agua del mar, que se mecía suavemente, de forma calmada y adormecedora. Todo parecía ser un pequeño embellecido paraíso utópico, con la playa extendiéndose al frente, y toda la flora exótica que se podía apreciar por doquier.

Sí, Destiny Islands era un pedazo de perfección en medio del mar.

Desde su confortable casa, la cual poseía una vista al mar y al maravilloso paisaje que tenía, Sora observaba todo sumido en un silencio apaciguado. Sus ojos azules se veían más oscuros debido a la falta de luz, y en su rostro se apreciaba una mueca de seriedad. El suave viento meció su cabello mientras que él suspiraba de una forma que daba la impresión de tener una cierta melancolía. 

- ¿No se supone que debas de estar emocionado? 

Repentinamente aquella voz lo tomó por sorpresa, así que buscando con la mirada Sora se topó con un par de ojos verdes que le observaban de cerca. Para su sorpresa, Riku se hallaba cómodamente recargado sobre el marcó de la puerta de su habitación, mostrando una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

- Riku -dijo Sora, sonriendo con agrado- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No podía dormir, y es claro que tú tampoco -se encogió de hombros- No pareces feliz... deberías estarlo.

Riku avanzó hasta llegar a la ventana en la cual Sora había estado recargado, cruzándose nuevamente de brazos y apoyándose esta vez sobre un marco diferente, observando el magnifico cielo estrellado.

- Lo estoy -dijo el ojiazul- Es decir... la idea de poder ayudar al Rey Mickey es algo bueno, me entusiasma.

- Vamos, Sora -Riku sonrió casi con burla- Nos conocemos y sé que aunque te guste la idea, no te esta haciendo muy feliz.

Hacía tan poco que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Que al fin un largo viaje que parecía haberse extendido por demasiado tiempo llegó a su fin. Sora nuevamente había podido estar con sus amigos, y la paz en todos los reinos era algo asegurado ¿Qué podía ser mejor que eso, incluso, Riku, Kairi y él habían decidido vivir juntos lo cual había funcionado a la perfección. Tenían un hogar cómodo y acogedor, y los tres consiguieron adaptarse entre sí, formando alguna especie de familia... sí, las cosas marchaban bastante bien.

Y así había sido, hasta que aquella botella con el sello del rey llegó a manos de Kairi. En ella estaba un mensaje de su majestad, donde le solicitaba a Sora su presencia, ya que habían surgido ciertos sucesos en los cuales el rey estaba de que Sora debía de involucrarse. Como era de esperarse, el portador de la keyblade de ojos azules no negó su ayuda de ninguna forma, y se planeó entonces que Donald y Goofy fueran en persona a buscarlo. Y eso sería mañana... Sora había pasado un increíble último día junto a sus amigos y se había asegurado de disfrutarlo lo más posible, porque era un hecho que no iba a verlos en una temporada.

- ¿No vas a decírmelo? -preguntó desinteresadamente el de cabellos plateados-.

Sora se removió un poco en su posición, hasta que dando un nuevo suspiro se giró completamente para mirar al otro portador de la llave.

- La idea de volver a viajar es genial -comenzó- Pero no creí que podría disfrutar de tan poco tiempo de esto.

- ¿Esto? -Riku arqueó una ceja al hacer la pregunta- ¿Qué es "esto"?

- De ustedes -respondió con una de sus flamantes sonrisas- De nuestro hogar, y de que por fin volvemos a estar los tres después de tantas cosas. Sabes, cuando estaba buscándote imaginaba como sería nuestra vida cuando te encontrara y volviéramos... pensé en muchas cosas, pero ninguna se compara a lo que ahora hemos vivido. Esto es mejor que cualquier sueño. 

El de ojos verdes soltó un ligero bufido que se asemejaba mucho a una risa corta, y se encogió un poco de hombros antes de decidirse a mirar a Sora, mostrando cierto aire de superioridad que era tan nato en él. 

- No seas tan dramático, vas a regresar así que no te estas despidiendo de nosotros... no hay razón para estar triste. Volverás y te estaremos esperando.

Sora sabía perfectamente que las palabras de su mejor amigo eran sencillamente la verdad, que aquello no se trataba de una despedida eterna, y que tan pronto terminara el aparentemente nuevo problema que había surgido, entonces podría volver a su hogar y encontrarse nuevamente con sus seres queridos. Pero pese a que estaba consciente de esas cosas, ninguna era capaz de aplacar el ligero desasosiego que lo tenía completamente embargado. 

- No me gustaría tener que irme por mucho tiempo -confesó el castaño- Los extrañaría mucho -sonrió casi avergonzado-.

- No te irás por demasiado tiempo y aunque lo hagas, sabes que estaremos aquí. 

- Lo sé... pero, Riku ¿Qué tal si me pierdo y ya no puedo volver¿Qué voy a hacer entonces? -dijo de forma juguetona- ¡Seguro que Kairi y tú ni tendrían idea, lo que quiere decir que estaría perdido para siempre. 

Las suposiciones de Sora eran un mero juego inocente, por lo cual le pareció un poco sorpresivo el gesto tan serio y de completa determinación que adornó drásticamente el rostro de Riku, quien lo miró de una forma tan intensa que hizo que se le revolviera el estomago.

- Sí te pierdes, entonces te buscare -dijo Riku, con una seriedad inusual en sus palabras- Te buscare por todas partes, y no voy a detenerme hasta encontrarte y traerte de regreso. 

Sería ridículo negar que aquellas palabras habían causado un enorme bienestar en el interior del ojiazul, además de que le habían hecho sentirse emocionado. El simple hecho de saber que su mejor amigo estaba dispuesto a buscarlo con el mismo afán con el cual Sora lo había buscado a él, sin duda alguna creaba un cosquilleo agradable que lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Cosquilleo al cual Sora comenzaba a acostumbrarse, y que se había hecho presente por primera vez cuando con una sonrisa de felicidad, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de la apariencia externa, estaba tomando de la mano a Riku después de haberlo estado buscando de mundo en mundo. Desde entonces, se había vuelto muy común que esa sensación lo invadiera en presencia de su mejor amigo, si embargo Sora no había indagado demasiado en sus emociones principalmente porque no le encontraba caso... si se sentía bien al lado de Riku, entonces intentaría estar siempre con él, no existía demasiada ciencia detrás de eso. Nada que tuviese que ver con el otro portador de la keyblade podría estar mal, al menos no si se lo preguntaban a Sora. 

- Entonces ya no me preocupare de perderme si sé que tú me buscaras -Sora volvió a sonreír de esa maravillosa forma suya- Pero... ¿Sabes? Realmente quisiera que... tú pudieras venir.

Riku parpadeó en silencio unos segundos como si estuviese analizando la pregunta hecha por su amigo.

- ¿Y para qué quieres que vaya¿Crees que no podrías con todo tú solo? -sonrió con cierta burla-.

- ¡Claro que no! -rió alegremente- Es que no quiero separarme de ti, y sí existe la posibilidad de que vayas ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Y Kairi? -preguntó con un tono casual-.

- Ella puede quedarse y esperarnos.

- ¿Otra vez? -había cierto tono de gracia en su voz-.

- Sep, estoy seguro de que no le molestara -dijo ingenuamente- Aunque tampoco me gustaría que ella se quedara sola, pero sé que sería más seguro para ella que acompañarnos.

- Tú y yo hacemos un buen equipo -comentó vagamente el peliplateado- Pero el Rey Mickey te pidió a ti que fueras, no a mí.

- No dijo que no pudiera llevar a alguien. 

- No lo creo, Sora.

- Oh, vamos, Riku ¡Sé que quieres ir! Puedo verlo en tu cara. 

Y para enfatizar sus palabras, Sora se enderezó extendiendo su mano, picando suavemente la mejilla izquierda de Riku, tratando de hacerlo sonreír, lo que al final logró cuando una sonrisa se formó en los labios del más alto.

- No vas a convencerme tan fácil ¿Quién va a cuidar de Kairi si nos vamos los dos?

- Pues... -Sora abrió la boca tratando de dar una respuesta, pero la cerró después al no encontrarla-.

- ¿Ves? -Riku golpeó suavemente la frente del ojiazul con la palma de su mano- Alguien tiene que quedarse, y ese alguien soy yo, tú eres a quien necesitan. 

- Tienes razón... yo estaba siendo egoísta ¿Verdad? -dijo casi con tristeza- Pero realmente me gustaría que pudieras venir, lamento no haber pensado en lo demás. 

Luego de esto, el silencio se extendió entre los dos y el único sonido que lo rompía era el suave murmullo de las pequeñas olas que se balanceaban con gentileza acariciando la playa con sus aguas. Sin embargo, cuando ese silencio se expandió ya por mucho tiempo, Sora comenzó a verse en la necesidad de erradicarlo, ya que definitivamente no deseaba pasar uno de sus últimos momentos al lado de su mejor amigo quedándose los dos callados... ¡Al contrario, deseaba hablar con Riku hasta que se cansara, poder verlo sonreír de todas aquellas interesantes formas que ya le conocía... realmente quería disfrutar de aquel rato de convivencia todo lo que pudiera. 

- Hey, Riku, no te olvides de esperarme ¿Bien?

Sora apoyó su codo izquierdo sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, apoyando a su vez el mentón sobre su mano mientras que sus ojos se alzaban hacia arriba, observando la bella luna que alumbraba orgullosamente el oscuro cielo. El ojiverde también desvió su atención hacia la luna que brillaba, pero casi enseguida se viró al chico de cabellos castaños que tenía al lado. Bajando un poco la vista, Riku mordió su labio inferior con indecisión, en un gesto que se notaba al instante que tenía cierta dosis de frustración. 

Con un suspiro hueco se enderezó, descruzando los brazos y pasando una mano por su largos cabellos color plata.

- Sora -lo llamó- Hay algo que necesito hacer.

Al instante el de ojos azules volteó mirarlo con una curiosidad casi infantil.

- ¿Qué cosa? -preguntó-.

- Es algo importante... si lo hago, me ayudara mucho a aclarar algunas cosas -trató de explicar- Pero para eso necesito tu permiso.

- ¿Mi permiso? -preguntó ligeramente sorprendido- ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

- Eso ya lo verás, pero antes tienes que dármelo.

- Riku, anda, dime para qué.

- Confía en mí. 

Esas tres palabras eran mágicas para Sora, porque no existía duda alguna de que él confiaría hasta morir en su mejor amigo. Así que simplemente se limitó a asentir.

- De acuerdo, tienes mi permiso, Riku.

El castaño no tenía ni una mínima idea de que era aquello tan importante que necesitaba hacer Riku, ni mucho menos porque le había pedido su autorización. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguirse cuestionando mentalmente, ya que el peliplateado se inclinó hacia a él, pasando su mano derecha por su cabello antes de deslizarla hasta posarla en su nuca, donde empujó suavemente acercándolo más al rostro contrario. 

- Recuerda que me diste tu permiso -susurró suavemente-.

Y antes de que Sora pudiese registrar adecuadamente lo suave y al mismo tiempo profunda que había sonado la voz de Riku, o del escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo, unos labios ajenos se posaron sobre los suyos en un contacto inesperado pero gentil. El ojiazul apenas pudo registrar lo calidos que se sentían esos labios ajenos, o como los dedos de la mano en su nuca se movían suavemente, acariciando con cuidado. 

Pero aquella unión se rompió cuando Riku se separó lentamente, quitando también su mano y haciendo cada vez más grande la distancia que los separaba. Con una expresión confundida en el rostro, Sora se llevó la mano derecha a la boca, tocando sus labios, intentado comprender. Y Riku permaneció en silencio, observando atentamente cada movimiento, cada gesto y cada mirada de su amigo, tratando con eso de descifrar sus dudas, de descubrir lo que había estado esperando encontrar.

- ¿Estas molesto? -preguntó Riku, moduladamente-.

- No -fue la rápida y sincera respuesta-.

- ¿Te desagradó?

- No -y nuevamente Sora respondió con simplicidad-.

- Bien.

Cuando Sora levantó la vista, cruzando sus ojos con los verdes de Riku, se sorprendió un poco al mirarlos brillar de una forma que no recordaba, pero igualmente le gustó ver al instante, olvidándose completamente de que su mejor amigo acababa de besarlo.

- ¿Sabes, Sora? Creo que tengo la loca idea de que te quiero -Riku sonrió- Y puede que este enamorado de ti.

Y aunque la confesión no era esperada -ni tampoco buscada-, Sora no pudo encontrar nada erróneo en ella, nada que pudiese obligarlo a rechazarla, o a hacerlo sentir incomodo... al contrario, aquellas palabras saliendo de los labios de Riku parecían de lo más correctas, de lo más normales... como si así debiese de ser, como si así tuviese que haber sido siempre. 

- Bien, yo tengo la impresión de que algo parecido me pasa a mí -comentó entonces Sora- Entonces es lo justo para ambos... ahora tenemos otra cosa que únicamente puede ser nuestra y que nos hace alegrarnos de ser nosotros mismos.

Simple, puro y honesto. Así era Sora, y era así como Riku parecía encontrarlo en aquel momento. 

Con una sonrisa casi enternecida en los labios, el peliplateado se animó a pasar un brazo por la espalda del menor, atrayéndolo hacia él y colocándolo convenientemente atrapado en un abrazo, mientras se entretenía en enterrar su nariz en los suaves cabellos color castaño. El ojiazul se animó entonces a abrazarlo realmente, porque estar tan cerca de Riku se sentía bien, maravillosamente bien... y Sora tenía la certeza de que nada que tuviese que ver con su mejor amigo -aunque seguramente aquella definición ya no quedaba-, no podía ser malo... ni siquiera la oscuridad que sabía que guardaba en su interior, ya que después de todo el mismo Sora la guardaba también.

- Promete que vas a cuidarte, y que regresaras lo más pronto que puedas -dijo Riku, contra su cabello-.

- Lo haré -aseguró él- Tengo la confianza de hacerlo.

- Entonces yo también la tendré. 

Ambos se separaron lo suficiente para ver la sonrisa que estaba en la boca del otro, sonrisas que misteriosamente compartían algo de complicidad entre ellas. Y después, con una naturalidad admirable buscaron unir nuevamente sus bocas como si no fuese la primera vez que lo hacían ¡Al contrario, como si aquello se tratara de un gesto compartido entre los dos desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Y mientras ellos perdían la noción de otra cosa que no fuese la persona que estaban estrechando, afuera, en el pasillo y junto a la puerta de la habitación que había quedado abierta, una sonriente Kairi se hallaba recargada sobre la pared, entrecerrando sus ojos azules con alegría.

- '_Bien_' -pensó ella- '_Roxas y Naminé siempre estarán juntos si Sora y yo lo estamos... pero Sora y Riku también merecen estar juntos siempre_...'

La sonrisa en los labios de Kairi se hizo más notoria, y separándose de la pared, comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación.

- Mañana ya vera ese par que no necesito que me cuiden tanto -susurraba mientras avanzaba- Y tendré que darles un discurso de despedida a los dos... no pueden irse el uno sin el otro ¿Verdad?

Y tarareando una pequeña canción que conocía, la pelirroja desapareció por el pasillo, sintiendo que ella se contagiaba también de la felicidad de sus amigos que era fácil de sentir.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Waaa... que cursi me ha quedado esto ¡Pero no lo pude evitar!... eh, ejem, bien, este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Kingdom Hearts y espero que no me haya quedado mal del todo. Sé que esta cortito, pero es que es parte de un proyecto de one-shots que estoy haciendo de varios fandom, así que de allí se explica todo. Quizás en un futuro me anime a hacer un fanfic más largo. Así que tengan algo de consideración, creo que no sabía ni que estaba haciendo xD. En fin, si alguien leyó esto y se tomó la molestia de dejarme un mensajito ¡Se lo agradezco, y si no dejaron mensaje pero leyeron ¡Igualmente se los agradezco, nos estaremos viendo un poquito por aquí más adelante ¡Hasta luego! n.n

**»»----- .ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ. **_"Una mentira que te haga feliz vale más que una verdad que te amargue la vida_" ------**»**


End file.
